


John Misses Sherlock

by TinyMonsters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyMonsters/pseuds/TinyMonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Misses Sherlock

John misses Sherlock

John misses Sherlock. It hasn't even been 24 hours since...*It* happened. John had looked up at Sherlock, standing on that ledge. Listening to Sherlock. John thinks that Sherlock was trying to tell him something very important, but it was so terrifying, seeing his friend standing where he was, that he thinks he missed the message.

John misses Sherlock. For the past few weeks he's helped Mrs Hudson with finishing putting Sherlock's things in boxes. Mrs Hudson wants to donate Sherlock's things to a school, but John can't escape the idea that he missed something in his last conversation with Sherlock, so he's put the boxes in storage and has started spending weekends going thru them. Looking for a message, somehow hidden in the subtext of Sherlock's things. So far, he hasn't found anything. John is sure he's missing something. 

John misses Sherlock. It's been a year. He's been thru everything in the boxes. If Sherlock left him a message, it wasn't in the contents of 221B. He thinks that maybe the message was in what Sherlock was trying to tell him That day. John thinks that the message might have simply been “goodbye”, and “I'm sorry, something went wrong”. 

What that something is, John doesn't know. He thinks it'll stay a mystery. He just knows that he misses Sherlock, and that he'll always believe that his friend never did anything wrong.

John still misses Sherlock. It's been two and a half years. John met Mary seven months ago. She was probably one of the few people in London who hadn't paid any attention to the news about Sherlock. 

One night, when John woke up from a nightmare about that last day at St Bart's, and mumbled something about how much he misses Sherlock, Mary asked him what Sherlock was like. John told her stories of cases that never made it to the blog. He told her how much fun it was to watch, and help Sherlock solve a case, and how much of an annoying dick that Sherlock was all the time. 

Mary realizes how much John misses Sherlock, and she can't help but miss Sherlock too, even though she never met him. Mary got the boxes from storage, and unpacked a few of Sherlock's things. The violin disappeared right after Sherlock died. John thought that Mycroft had confiscated it. Mary unpacked Sherlock's microscope, the Death Frisbee, and his Skull in the hopes of trying to help John not miss Sherlock so much. 

Mary wanted to make sure that John knew that she knew how special Sherlock was, and how much she wished that she'd met Sherlock.

It's been just over three years, and John missed Sherlock...but Sherlock came back, and John just barely missed punching him in the nose, and instead got him in the cheek. Almost exactly in the same spot that he hadn't missed the last time. 

Mary was glad that John missed Sherlock's nose. Bloody noses can be extremely messy and blood is really difficult to get out of purple silk. 

John didn't miss Mycroft's nose.


End file.
